


Heat: an L/Misa fic

by LawlietLover1117



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, for everybody except maybe light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawlietLover1117/pseuds/LawlietLover1117
Summary: In which L is battles a crush on a certain blonde model with a distinct possibility of transforming into something more...but could she feel the same way about him?an L/Misa AU story





	Heat: an L/Misa fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I've always had this sort of 'what if' thing about L and Misa falling in love, how would death note turn out differently?
> 
> This started out as a one-shot but I want to expand it into something full blown, so fingers crossed I can churn something out!

Blush

 

L Lawliet was not a sentimental man in the slightest.

The common romantic codes of society were a foreign language to his analytical mind.  
He couldn't fathom why anyone would jump through such elaborate hoops for nothing more than finding a sexual partner.  
Standard couple's conventions like holding hands, kisses, or going out on dates, had never made any sense to him.  
He had read (and watched) a great deal of material on the subject trying to figure out the appeal, as he had always been curious about the lives and habits of others given the nature of his work.  
But he'd never felt any desire to participate himself.

Such feelings and acts were things that other people indulged in. Normal people. They were not for him.  
Even if they did hold any appeal (which they most certainly did not) It wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter.  
The intense privacy and secrecy required for his position as world's greatest detective didn’t allow the luxury of choosing a life partner or dating.  
Not that this fact bothered him in the slightest. He was quite content leading his life alone, as he always had done.  
He couldn't imagine himself without his work. It was him. He could never possibly be separated from it.  
This life of solitude he had chosen himself was a life he thoroughly enjoyed and would never trade for the world.  
Besides, He had Watari for company if he ever did tire of his own thoughts. The elderly man had been his constant companion throughout most of his life and his companionship had always been more than enough for L. 

Even more: feelings like those were dangerous. No, more than that: they were blatant weaknesses.  
They made people do strange and irrational things. Unusual things they would never otherwise do. Stupid things.  
He had lost count of the number of criminals he had captured after they had made slip ups caused by romantic entanglements.

He knew all these things like the back of his own gangly hand.  
Love was nothing but trouble, and he was not interested in romance. Not at all.  
But then that made this recent development all the more curious... 

 

When Miss Amane had kissed his cheek earlier in the evening something had happened to him. 

he felt... heat. 

Not just from the physical touch of her lips to his cheek but more than that. It was as if when she pecked his sullen cheek that kiss had planted a seed under his skin. A seed that once planted began to spread out its warm, spiraling roots outwards.  
First they danced teasingly across his face, leaving behind a tell-tale flush on his cheeks.  
Then, little by little the roots began to wander downwards, tantalizingly creeping inch-by-inch throughout his limbs and core before they settled themselves firmly inside the pit of his chest.  
From it's new home there, the curious warmth set about cycling itself slowly and steadily throughout his entire body pulsating rhythmically as steady as his own heart beat. It filled him with a fuzzy, fluttering feeling; as if a herd of a thousand tiny butterflies had been released inside of him and longed for nothing more than to fly around in there forever.

Even now as L thought back to that moment he could feel the peculiar sensation starting up inside of him again.  
The strange little heat tickled under his skin particularly strongly at the exact point on his cheeks where her cherry-red lips had been just hours ago.  
He brought his fingers up to touch the spot.

He could feel the faint warmth pulsating outwards with his slender fingers lighting up his chalky-white visage like a Christmas tree. 

L was puzzled. He had never experienced anything quite like this sensation before.  
It was like being sick, but there were no other physical symptoms than this strange, cycling heat.  
He was at a complete loss as to why such a minute gesture was effecting him so much.  
Yet, the more he considered this little puzzle, the more he found that he didn't particularly mind it. Although it was strange it really wasn't all that bad.  
In fact, dare he say, it was actually... pleasant.

A lot of things about Miss Amane were actually pleasant now that he thought of it.  
Misa's bright, aquamrine eyes.  
Misa's soft, supple lips.  
Misa's sweet, bubbly laugh.  
Misa herself, as a whole was actually pleasant... 

.  
.  
.

Oh no.

 

L plucked his hand from his face as if it were a hot stove and jammed it firmly into his pocket where it belonged.

It was just a passing phase. That was all. Miss Amane was a rather attractive woman and his body was reacting accordingly. It would go away soon. Probably just as suddenly as it had come on.  
All he would have to do was ignore it. He had to.  
This annoying little sensation could very quickly become trouble. He could not afford such frivolous distractions at such a crucial time in the investigation. He would have to keep this in check.

Because unbeknownst to L Lawliet, beneath his calculated rationalizations and stubborn denials one thing rang true: when he had told Miss Amane he could fall in love, that hadn't been a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
